The present invention is directed to a hand-held power tool.
Rotary hammers are made known in publication DE 38 39 207 A1, in the case of which a rear main handle is supported such that it is movable relative to the rest of the rotary hammer. As a result of the movable support, combined with a spring element, vibration damping of the main handle is achieved, since oscillatory motions travelling from the tool toward the main handle are largely absorbed.